ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hell Realm (Rebootedverse)
The Hell Realm is one of the 10 Realms in the Earth-1100/Rebootedverse. Basic Information The lifestyle of Demons is very little known except by themselves and the lucky survivors who fled. This realm is filled with absolute horror and constant violence. Each region is guessed upon; there are no set up countries or anything of the sort. There is a major leader of the planet who is the race of Clykkrs. Any villages, cities, etc are actually very large and very populated. They look like apocalyptic New York City style cities usually surrounded in fire, flame, or anything. The sky is completely red, orange, and yellow, and there are often fiery storms that can do MAJOR damage to anything that is not a Demon. Any visitor to the city is killed off immediately. Other races tend to stay away from cities dominated by one race. If one of them were to enter the other race's city, they would be hunted or completely destroyed in a matter of seconds. The Currency system in this Realm is fire stones, which are large stones of unnatural charcoal that have a burn in the middle. If they are ripped open or anything, then the fire from within emitts a power toxin that can kill most Demon races. Transportation is generally by walking or by the "Hell Trains." These trains go to each city and each region around this Realm, but they are very unsafe. The trains are very misleading and often make the Alien traveling in it feel unwanted and very uncomfortable, except the Demons, who are immune to this reaction. Many Aliens have jumped out of these trains while they were going just to escape the feeling. Another way of transportation is by simply walking...but this is extremely deadly. One has to be incredibly cautious of his or her surroundings, or they could be taken by an ambush of races or even killed. Another form of Transportation are riding Kurs. Gravity on this Realm is very strong and makes the Alien feel depressed and exhausted. Notable Species *Demons Demons are very rare in the Hell Realm, as there are only four known existing, though there are possibly more. Most notably being Satan, Ruler of the Hell Realm, and all Evil. They are also the first species in the Hell Realm, and the most powerful out of all the beings in the Hell Realm. *Nightstalkers Nightstalkers are the skinniest species in the Hell Realm, and they are considered to be the weakest, but they aren't. Nightstalkers are very intelligent, and they are used to torture. *Heat Dwarves Heat Dwarves are the smallest species in the Hell Realm. They cannot create fire, but they can manipulate it, and make weapons with it. They are looked down upon in the Hell Realm, because of their size. *Kurs Kurs are Dragon-like species in the Hell Realm. Most species in the Hell Realm ride Kurs for transportation, and attack. They have the ability to fly, breathe fire, they have spikes on their tails similar to a full sized Vaxasaurian, and they have heat vision. *Banshees Banshees are the fastest Species in the Hell Realm, and are the third most weakest species. They walk with all four of their legs. They have lines all over their bodies, and they come in all different colors. They have an animalistic body. *Jargosapien Jargosapiens are very a simpleminded species, and they often do make mistakes, and contradict themselves. They have 6 arms, and four Spider-like legs. They have great strength, debatably the strongest. They can also breathe fire. Jargosapiens are considered to be related to Kurs, because of their ability to breathe fire, and appearance to a certain extent. *Skullkirks Skullkirks are the weakest species in the Hell Realm, as they do not have a body. Their appearance is a flying flaming Skull, with the ability to teleport. They also do have space survivability. But they do not have any attack, and defense abilities, and they arent that durable, making them the weakest. BUT, the king of the species, Kirks, has a full skeleton body, and he is debatably the second most evil person in the Hell Realm. Kirks is also very skilled with flame attacks, but he doesn't have much durability. *Clyykrs Clyykrs are somewhat the second weakest species in the Hell Realm. They have a humanoid body, and 6 eyes, but they only have one arm, and they always de-evolve every 666 years. Whenever they get intimidated, or angered, they explode uncontrollably, they also take a certain amount of time before exploding, making them the second weakest. BUT, their explosion is pretty large, and effective. *Larvisters Larvisters are the smartest species in the Hell Realm, as they can predict your every move. They try to make a law in the Hell Realm, and try not to resort to Violence. They have their own government as well, Satan does approve of it. *Emphisteasapiens Emphisteasapiens are rare in the Hell Realm, but they are very good engineers. They invent a lot of things, such as Hell Trains, and a species, Aserteleans. They create a lot of weapons as well, such as the Hell Stave, and Flame Cannons. *Lophees Lophees are most loyal to the leaders, and are considered Kiss-Ups to every leader. But, they absolutely DESPISE Larvisters, and refuse to serve them, unless Satan orders them to. They are very agile, and excellent at cooking. They can also stick to walls, and they have an eye on the back of their heads. They also have Heat Vision, but they aren't used for attack reasons. They are the fourth weakest species in the Hell Realm. *Aserteleans Aserteleans are created by Emphisteasapiens are mentioned above. Aserteleans are used for defensive reasons, and they can also mimmick creations, and make weapons with lava. Aserteleans have to recharge every few hours, and they have to go to Volcanos to do so. If they do not re-charge, they simply die. Unlike Emphisteasapiens, Aserteleans create homes, and roads for the Hell Realm, as oppose weapons, and transportation. Other Information *The Hell Realm and The Afterlife Realm are at peace. Trivia *The Heat Dwarves are a reference to Frost Giants, from Marvel. **Clyykrs are partly inspired by the effects of Extremis. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Rebootedverse Category:Hell Category:Demon Category:Devil